Nights Of Passion
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "I'm always thinking about him, it's just how it is with those I care for... Kind of like Luffy, but this isn't the same. This is a different kind of (dare I say it?) love..." ... Warnings and stuff inside. :P


Something I wrote about 3 months ago... That I now decided to post, lol.

Pairing: Buggy/Shanks

Warning: Contains explicit content between two men - that means YAOI. Don't like it? Don't read. Simple.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I rarely see him anymore. That's how it's been for years now. We are hardly face to face, and it's a shame really... Because even though I don't say it, and even though I'm not one to speak of feelings and all that; I miss the flashy bastard from time to time..._

_I'm always thinking about him, it's just how it is with those I care for... Kind of like Luffy, but this isn't the same. This is a different kind of (dare I say it?) love..._

_He's also there in my dreams, not that I mind that at all. There, my wildest fantasies are answered and he's the one engaging in them with me... They're enough to tie me over, until he finally drops by, or until we just happen to meet in some town (an almost never occurring situation). But oddly enough, they also leave me wanting him all the more and that makes it hard for me to concentrate on more important duties at hand._

_That doesn't matter though, because he's here now, with me and all I can think to do is attack him in kisses, as my hand pulls at his clothing in desperate need to get it off._

_I need to touch him, take in how each line of muscle feels against my finger tips again... I need to hear those moans of his. There's no sweeter sound than them... Nothing more hotter than when I finally have him on that bed and I'm watching him writhe underneath me, as the pleasure runs rapid through us both... And he's begging me, begging me not to be slow, to take him fast and rough, and Christ, he doesn't know but I can barely stand it._

_Waiting so long... Waiting for this, for him... It's a bliss that's almost painful when I finally have him with me..._

* * *

Buggy barely made it through the door, when Shanks slammed it and had him against the wall, and he was kissing him fiercely, as if it'll be the last time he sees him again.

Shanks needs this, needs him. He can tell and that's one reason why he comes here; the other is that he needs Shanks too.

Buggy's breathing grew all the more ragged, as does Shanks' and the red-head backed off to allow them to re catch their breath. Buggy almost whimpered because he hated that... He hates that need too. It's not something he'd choose to have, if one could choose what keeps them alive that is. It's such an annoyance in times like this, when he'd much rather keep his mouth locked with his lover's. But it can't be ignored.

"Miss me?" And that's one of the few joys of not continuing their kissing session, he gets to taunt the man a little, because it's just damn adorable when Shanks blushes and growls in attempts of denial.

Shanks grunted and pressed further against him, leaning in to nip along his neck.

"Maybe just a little..." He breathed, in between his kisses and licks and, oh when he started sucking, Buggy can barely find the strength to stand and it's thanks to Shanks being pressed so close against him that he can.

Buggy gripped the man's shoulders, simply because he needs something to hold on to, and if it's possible that Shanks could be any closer to him, he accomplished that just now and their erections rub against each other through the fabric of their pants.

A moan left them both and it's only seconds after that Shanks is grinding into him for more.

"Just a little..." Buggy repeats Shanks' former words with a weak chuckle, followed by a pant. He knew different. He knew Shanks craved him, perhaps more than he did his alcohol and he almost feels bad for keeping Shanks waiting so long. Then again, it's not so terrible, with how it leads to this and all.

They hadn't even had this passion when they were teenagers and exploring each other.

Shanks kissed back up, along to his lips and his tongue is there, licking over Buggy's lips.

There's no hesitation, no resistance. Buggy let him in and their tongues have a playful fight with one another, as Shanks sneaked his hand up under Buggy's untucked shirt. Buggy shivered.

This, what they have is worth whatever they must withstand just to have one another... It's worth the restless nights until they see each other again. It's worth Buggy having to deal with the jokes and teasing from Shanks' crew (and God, how he detests that and them) when he comes during the day just so he can have more time with the man.

They don't know what goes on between the two of them, they just see it as Shanks having a long lost friend to spend the day with...

Shanks slowly moved his hand up under Buggy's shirt, and tweaked one of his erect nipples, making the clown gasp.

Shanks gently twisted it, and Buggy can't help but to moan.

"Bed, now." The blue-haired man barely got out after a moment, when Shanks' lips are just mere inches from his.

Shanks grinned. Just the thing he wanted to hear! He grabbed a hold of Buggy's shirt, jerking him away from the wall and over towards his bed.

No sooner than Buggy's pushed onto the bed, is he already working on getting his clothes off, just to save Shanks the trouble.

Shanks glanced over to the man, as he slipped his own coat off of him and the sight of watching his lover undress nearly takes his breath away, as it always does.

Buggy's hat and gloves are discarded to the floor first, along with his shirt next. Then he took out the bands holding his hair up, letting it fall freely around him.

Shanks can't look away. Even if he had to, he couldn't. This image of his lover with his hair down and the moonlight hitting him in all the right places on his bare skin is by far his favorite.

Buggy laid back once more, arching his hips slightly up in order to slip his pants off. He knew Shanks was watching without even having to look, so he does it slowly.

"Oi! It's not your place to tease me!" Shanks growled, just as Buggy nearly had them past his groin, only to pull them back up again.

The clown chuckled, eyeing Shanks. "Oh, it's not is it? I think fair's fair." He smirked. "Besides, it's fun getting you all worked up like this. The sex is more interesting when you're agitated." He taunted and Shanks has his teeth clenched.

Oh, the red-head just wants to ravage him, Buggy can feel it thick in the air.

Shanks walked towards the bed, and Buggy held out a hand to him, signaling him to stop in his tracks.

"Nuh uh. You're not allowed to touch me just yet." Buggy stated and Shanks' jaw clenches tighter and he swallowed deeply.

"Bastard..." The red-head mutters, taking a few steps back and Buggy reached back down to pull his pants completely off this time.

All Shanks could do was watch in anticipation.

Not always do their nights go the way Shanks intended. Not always is he in control. Not that he doesn't enjoy this because he does. It keeps things fresh and him in line, knowing he can't expect to _always_ have his way. But fuck, is it hard to endure.

"Perhaps I should delay this as long as I can..." Buggy trailed off with a grin as he moved a hand up to run along his chest.

Shanks grunted in protest. "Buggy," He doesn't finish, he can't finish. There's nothing to be said, and yeah; he could just as easily over power Buggy and have his way with him but there's something that keeps him held back...

Thus, he simply watches, watches as Buggy moved his left hand up to his nipple, giving a rub to it. His other hand went between his legs.

Shanks gulped again. He's never been more focused on anything within his life. He fears that if he even blinks he'll miss an important movement, yet it's a challenge to watch both hands. Not to mention, the way Buggy licked over his lips, after grasping his member and beginning to stroke it.

The clown moaned softly and Shanks felt a tremble run through him.

Shanks wants to touch, kiss, lick, suck his way down the male's body, until he's reached that hard length of Buggy's. It's hell resisting but oddly enough he likes the torture; likes the fact he's got someone to obey for a change.

Buggy can see his struggle, the way his fingers twitch and his lip quivers. He's waiting for permission and Buggy can't help but smile at the sudden power he has over the man. He often wonders if anyone else gets to see this side of Shanks... Probably not.

"You're simply adorable when you're impatient, Shanks-Kun." Buggy teased, after a soft moan. Shanks growled low.

It's odd, how he's such a laid back man in his daily life as a pirate but when Buggy comes around... When Buggy does this to him, patience is a very hard thing to remember.

"I bet you're just dying to touch me... Taste me... Take me..." The clown continued, his thumb gently rubbing over the head of his cock.

Shanks gave a lick over his lips, watching Buggy's actions closely. He's losing the will to wait until he's told he can take control.

Buggy's hips arch slightly up in his hold and that was it.

Shanks approached the bed, wrapping his hand around Buggy's, following his strokes.

"Somebody doesn't know how to listen." Buggy chuckled.

"What can I say? You're irresistible." Shanks grinned, leaning down to place another heated kiss to the other's lips.

Buggy returned it, because once again there's no other place he'd rather have his lips than on Shanks'.

They both moan into the kiss, and their tongues are at each other again, only this time it's in a more gentler war.

Shanks let go of Buggy's hand, moving his on downward, to the other male's balls, giving a rub and a gasp escaped Buggy.

"Keep up with that and I won't be able to last until you fuck me."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get right down to business then, won't we?" Shanks asked, grinning slyly against Buggy's lips.

Buggy chuckled softly. "Guess so, eager boyfriend of mine."

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't hold off during a little foreplay." Shanks retorted, smirking in accomplishment that he's got something against Buggy for once.

But wait, no. The clown won't let him have that glory for long.

"Yea, says the man with the raging hard on." Buggy chuckled more, his hand now grasping Shanks's crotch, making the red-head groan.

Damnit, Buggy always has to one up him, in everything but their strength... But in moments like this, Buggy has even that at his advantage.

"Bet you can't wait to be inside me again..." Buggy trailed off, rubbing his hand against the bulge in Shanks' pants.

Shanks is choked up again and yeah, only Buggy can get him like this... At such a loss for words, at easily being controlled... At just simply being this turned on. No, it's not the first time he's heard the dirty talk but... Something about his partner that makes it all the more special, as if Buggy himself makes the words more intense.

Perhaps Shanks really does feel something deeper for this man than just a lustful craving and Buggy being a good time. He didn't want to come to terms with it at first because love wasn't his thing... He always made it clear that times like this were just that, a fun night. Buggy though, Buggy's always been the exception.

"Feel how tight I' am... How war-"

"You're damn right." Shanks softly growled, attempting to climb over his lover. He was done with playing around for once. That could wait.

The clown smirked just as Shanks is climbing over him. However, he took hold of the other's shirt, and instead brought the man down beside him on the large bed easily big enough for the both of them.

"Buggy!" Shanks exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. He tried to sit up, but Buggy kept him pinned with a hand pressed to his chest.

"Ssh, lover boy. Tonight let me please you." Buggy grinned down reassuring at Shanks.

"Taking the control a little too far, are we?." Shanks asked, staring up at Buggy in a glare.

"Don't worry babe, I won't do anything you won't like." Buggy stated, straddling the man. He then leaned in to place a kiss to the other's lips as his hands go to unbutton the man's shirt.

Eh, what the hell could it hurt? Not that Shanks even thinks that much on it when Buggy's lips are on him again... Shanks doesn't allow their kiss to break as he raises up just enough for Buggy to slip the shirt off.

And then, just as Shanks is really getting into their little kissing session again, and is about to slip his tongue back into his lover's mouth, Buggy pulled back.

It damn near makes him whimper but no, he's not a man to do _that_. Not even for Buggy. So says his pride. His body hints otherwise though as he begins to come undone under Buggy's light kisses and nips from his jaw line, to his neck.

Buggy continued to move down, leaving his marks of ownership along the way.

Shanks allowed a low moan to escape but not a whine. He's on the verge of it though, with Buggy taking his sweet time, as if he knows Shanks is suppressing the sound and is trying to coax it out of him

He probably does.

Buggy slides further down, kissing along Shanks's chest. He avoids the man's nipples on his way down, just for the fact Shanks would probably expect him to do the opposite.

"Oi, what happened to us speeding this a long?" Shanks asked in a growl, staring down at the other as Buggy now took care of the rest of his clothing.

Buggy smirked. "Plans have slightly changed…" He trailed off, leaning down to kiss along the man's inner thigh. "It's been a long, long time since I've had you under me... I wanna make the most of this moment." He licked along the male's skin.

A shiver runs through Shanks. "If you know what's good for you, you won't tea-"

Buggy chuckled. "Oh please, sugar. Like you'd ever do anything all that bad to me… You love me too much." The last bit was somewhat of a joke. Shanks has never actually said he's loved him… Shanks doesn't want to be tied down with such things – Buggy knows. Yet, Shanks neither admits nor denies it and there's some hope in Buggy that Shanks does love him. He certainly loves Shanks…

"You underestimate me… I can think of quiet a few dark things to do to you as revenge." Shanks grinned.

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to it." Buggy said, as he took hold of the man's erection.

"Be ready, I'll hold you to tha-oh… Mm…" It wasn't but a few strokes later until Buggy had taken Shanks' member into his mouth.

Yeah, that was definitely a way to shut the red-head up, more so when it was Buggy doing this to him… Making him moan and his toes curl as his hand fisted the covers underneath him.

Shanks was a man that's had plenty of this in his life, plenty of men and women here and there, but Buggy seemed different and better with the way he expertly used his tongue around places such as the tip and the underside of his shaft and oh, when Buggy took him all the way in to the back of his throat and had to swallow, Shanks had to fight against himself to not fall over the edge just yet. A damn near impossible thing… With Buggy.

Others were good as well, but the flashy clown seemed to go at it all differently. He was usually so willing. There weren't those stupid questions of "Do I have to?" or "Is that necessary?" There wasn't no second guessing. Buggy didn't even have to be told to do it.

Nor did he protest when Shanks would take hold of his hair – just as he did now – and controlled the pace of the other's bobbing head.

Buggy doesn't care. He in truth trusts Shanks...

After a moment, and when Shanks is sure he can't take anymore or else he'll lose it now, he pulled Buggy back up and the blue haired male took in a deep breath.

Then, Buggy's gaze went over to the nightstand and with a faint smirk, he muttered something under his breath. His hand detached and moved over to the drawer, opening it to take out a small bottle.

Shanks' eyes followed as the hand moved back to Buggy and reattached itself. It wasn't a big deal to him. Buggy's done this several times before; but needless to say he couldn't help but tease the other about it.

"Feeling lazy tonight, are we?" Shanks asked with a smirk.

"Tsk…" Buggy scoffed, opening up the bottle.

Shanks decided not to drag this out. He simply smiled, watching as Buggy poured some of the contents of the bottle into his hand. Then he closed the bottle, sitting it aside and took hold of Shanks' cock again, smearing the lubricant onto it first.

Afterwards, that hand detached and went behind the clown to start work on preparing himself. Times like this, he was thankful for his devil fruit abilities. It made everything a lot easier.

As he done so, Shanks moved his hand up the man's slender frame, gaining more of the soft moans he loved so much from Buggy, and even a random giggle when his fingers brushed over Buggy's ticklish spots.

"You know, I really enjoy times like this…" Shanks trailed off, taking in every detail of the man's body a second time tonight.

"Yeah, I know." Buggy smiled, before another moan escaped him when he slipped the third finger into himself; making quick work of this.

"I prefer the natural you too, just like you are now… Without all that crazy makeup." Shanks continued, his eyes meeting with Buggy's and the other blushed.

"You're just saying that…" Buggy grumbled.

"No, it's true." Shanks smiled.

"Someone's being awfully charming tonight. It's weird of you." Yeah, of course Buggy loved it. He's been wanting to hear such things ever since they started this. It's just, he never actually expected it.

"Well, had a bit to drink before you came tonight... Guess I'm just a little tipsy." Shanks chuckled.

Buggy's eyes grew wide. "Nani?! You bastard!" It didn't surprise him though. Shanks often was drunk and they'd usually drink together when Buggy came around, but for once Buggy wished for Shanks to do this without the drinking. Then he could truly sum it up as Shanks done this because of love, not under the effects of alcohol.

Little does he know though, Shanks - drunk or not - meant what he had said. As to why he decided to cover it up after is beyond him even.

"I shouldn't even give you the pleasure of fucking me now." The clown stated, pulling his fingers out of himself, and once again his hand reattached.

"Wait wait! let's not get too hasty now, Buggy." Shanks retorted, beginning to worry simply because there have been a few times where Buggy had gotten mad over something and didn't follow through with what they were doing.

It always left Shanks overly frustrated. He definitely did not want that tonight.

"If I don't stop?" Buggy asked, suddenly seeing this as time to get something he may want... Not that he didn't want this. Just, there were some things he'd like to do to Shanks that the man didn't allow.

"Whatever you want." Shanks grinned.

Buggy isn't the least bit excited to hear that.

He's heard that line before. Next time he'd get what **he** wanted, what he truly wanted. Yet, it never happened. Shanks always seemed to _forget_ making such deals and would have him pinned to the bed before he could object and throw out his own wild and dark fantasies to the other man.

"Alright, then. But this time, you will carry through with it. If not, there will be a punishment to go along with it." Buggy smirked.

"Understood, now let's get back to where we were." Shanks ordered.

Buggy growled low at the command. Next time, next time the tables would turn and he'd be the one telling Shanks what to do… He'd make sure to have the red-head fully submitted to him at any cost…

The thought of it definitely brought his current mood up.

"Very well." Was a far more content reply as he moved further up, his hips now above the other's pelvis. Buggy reached down, taking hold of Shanks' member and began to lower himself down onto it, slowly.

Both men groaned into it.

Then Buggy began to grind against him, and Shanks was taken back into a place of sheer bliss and ecstasy.

Shanks took hold of the man's cock, stroking it as he thrust up into the other at a faster pace than what Buggy was previously going.

A gasp hitched in Buggy's throat.

"You like that, dirty lover of mine?" Shanks asked, his words almost coming out in a growl of lust.

"Oh, yes, feels good." Buggy moaned, allowing Shanks to take full control.

"How good?" Shanks asked, pushing for more of the words he longed to hear from only Buggy. They've long been meaningless by now if said by anyone else but no matter how much he and his blue haired friend done this, no matter what words were said, what names were thrown out, it still got him all the more riled up.

"Feels so damn good..." Buggy answered, his breathing already picking up again.

Shanks smirked, rutting up into him harder.

"My God!" Buggy nearly screamed.

No one, absolutely no one else could do it like this, like Shanks... No one else felt nearly this good inside him, felt this good fucking him until he was damn close to seeing stars. Only Shanks. And that was one reason he's come to love the man so much.

"That's it my little clown, scream for me... Even if the others will hear, I don't care... I want you to shout my name to the heavens." Shanks spoke, the words rolling so smoothly off of his lips.

Buggy swallowed deeply, his face flushing. He's never been told that... Nights like this were suppose to be a hush-hush thing between them... That had to mean something! And it made him all the more excited in their little act of sin together.

The blue haired man began to move his hips up and down against Shanks, when the other male's movements had begun to seize.

"Mm... Yeah, ride me hard, my vixen." Shanks groaned as his hand stroked the other at a faster pace.

"Christ... S-Shanks!" Buggy moaned, feeling himself closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

"Don't you dare fight it." Shanks growled, his eyes meeting with Buggy's, as he tugged at the man's member.

Oh, Buggy wanted to scream for this not to stop because in all honesty, if they could, he'd go all night long... But it had to end sometime and Shanks always pushed him to get off first. It was something Buggy didn't quite understand, just figured Shanks needed to know his lover was satisfied before he himself was spent.

"Cum for me." The red head's order came out in a lustful tone, and his hand continued to pump the other's cock.

Buggy moved his hips against Shanks faster, moaning deeper, and louder. And Shanks began to thrust up into him again, easily getting into the rhythm of Buggy's movements.

It wasn't long after that when Buggy couldn't fight it off anymore, even if he wanted to, and upon his climax, he did shout the man's name.

That was all it took for Shanks, and he released deep into the man's tight hole.

Afterward, everything fell silent, with only their pants for air being the noise within the room.

Then, Buggy decided to speak up. "I bet those friends of yours will have something to say about this tomorrow."

Shanks managed a chuckle. "Wouldn't surprise me... It's all in good fun though, I'm sure they could care less."

"Still, I hate the way they tease..." Buggy grumbled, as he climbed off of Shanks, to lay beside him.

"They're not so bad." Shanks smiled. "'Sides, dealing with them's worth it, isn't it?" He questioned, looking over to Buggy.

"Kinda..." The clown muttered. "But, it'll be you that deals with them anyway in the morning..."

"Whataya mean?" Shanks asked.

"I should get going... I mean, that's how it's done pretty much. I come here, we fuck, I leave and I don't have to deal with your idiot crew until next time." Buggy stated, scooting toward the edge of the bed, planning on leaving with nothing more being said.

"Actually, I was hoping you could stay tonight."

And just like that, the blue haired man's attention snapped back to Shanks, his eyes wide in surprise. "Y-you w-what?!" He exclaimed without thought. "I mean... Really?" He asked again, more calmer as a red tint spread across his cheeks.

Shanks chuckled once more at how oddly adorable the man was. "Of course.. Even I get tired of sleeping alone."

"Oh..." Buggy muttered, frowning. "Well, geez, can't have that now can we?" He retorted, almost bitterly.

Shanks ignored him though, as Buggy moved back to lay beside him.

"That and..." Shanks trailed off, earning a curious gaze from Buggy. Damnit it, the red head was the one to blush this time. "I love ya, damn bastard... And I wanna spend a full night with you... A morning with you..." Shanks nearly whispered, Buggy still caught it though and the blue haired man gasped and for once in his life, Buggy felt like squealing at what Shanks had just admitted. Yet, men do not squeal, so he kept that under his control and well hidden.

"You fucker..." He started off, with a chuckle. "Thought you'd never say that!" He playfully growled, cuddling close to the red head. "Love you too, idiot..."

"Yeah, well... I never had to deal with such things before... Except well, maybe Maki-"

"Oi! Don't wanna hear about her!" Buggy interrupted. "It'll spoil the moment." He added, with a soft smile as he nuzzled into the man's shoulder.

Shanks laughed. "Why? You're the first I've ever confessed such a thing to, I think that shows I favor you over all others... Except Luf-"

"Shanks!" Buggy growled, glaring back up at him.

"Alright, alright. I won't mention anyone else, promise." Shanks smiled sweetly.

"Good..." Buggy grumbled, reaching down to pull the blanket up over them before resting his head back against Shanks' shoulder.

"Goodnight, Buggy." Shanks whispered, placing a kiss to the top of the man's head.

"'Night..." The clown mumbled, throwing an arm over Shanks, just to make sure the man remained close to him.

Shanks was left with his thoughts afterward, as his lover was claimed by sleep.

Funny, out of all the people, he fell for such a strange man...

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Shanks smiled, and rested his head against Buggy's, closing his eyes and soon allowing sleep to take him as well.

* * *

Leave a review, yes? Lol I always appreciate them! :3


End file.
